


Exousia: Eclipse

by plushlarry



Series: Exousia [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chinguline (EXO), I wrote this A YEAR AGO and that eclipse teaser made me want to share it with you guys!, M/M, Of course it's BaekSoo, PLUS MAFIA AU, The whole MAMA powers thing AU, chenyeol and xiuhan if u squint, mentions of ot12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plushlarry/pseuds/plushlarry
Summary: It was an experiment with twelve kids that prompted it, but the war has yet to come.





	Exousia: Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS OMG BUT DID YOU SEE THAT ECLIPSE TEASER?? 
> 
> ok so I wrote this a year ago during monster promotions but I never posted it I don't even know why haha. This is a one-shot of 'the start of the war' thing and I added some eclipse thingy to fit our new era! This is basically a fic I wrote to satisfy myself (so I threw in Baeksoo ^^)
> 
> with that being said, ENJOY THE FIC! Comments are very much appreciated ^^

 \\\\\ _EXOUSIA_ is a Greek word most often translated as “authority” or “power."  It be thought of in terms of jurisdiction or dominion over a certain realm, right, privilege, or ability.

 

* * *

“You’re here again to make my day worse, I see.” Do Kyungsoo frowns at the man with cotton candy pink hair named Byun Baekhyun. He wears an offending bright yellow sweater, ripped jeans and equally offending neon pink sneakers. It is a very bright contrast from the boring shelves of the city library where Kyungsoo is working at as a librarian, and Kyungsoo’s own black outfit from head to toe.

“Mmm, as warm and welcoming as before Do Kyungsoo-ssi.” Baekhyun grins comically, tracing his fingers on Kyungsoo’s table. Kyungsoo glares at him through his glasses but Baekhyun dismisses him with a quiet laugh.

“Just get what you need and leave.” Kyungsoo sighs, choosing to ignore the nuisance in front of him by stamping on the books that were returned during the morning.

Baekhyun clutches his chest and dramatically groans, “Ah, so cold, you hurt my heart.”

He is ignored by Kyungsoo. It seems to be the right thing to do because Baekhyun leaves to check the shelves about Physics. Kyungsoo noticed, since the first time the annoying man came through the doors of the library three months ago (not that Kyungsoo’s counting but who wouldn’t notice Byun Baekhyun?), that he always proceed to the Physics section, reading about geometric optics and the wave nature of light.

Kyungsoo once asked about it but Baekhyun just smirks and replied with a “So, you’re curious about me now, Do Kyungsoo-ssi? How about we discuss this over a coffee date?”

It is safe to say that Kyungsoo never asked again, and no, he did not blush over Baekhyun’s stupid reply (he did but he might as well die before he admits it).

Kyungsoo’s co-worker, Kim Jinwoo, poked his arm to get his attention.

“Your shift’s over, hyung. I’ll take over now.” Jinwoo says, smiling. Kyungsoo thanks him and grabbed his things. Kyungsoo chances a glance at Baekhyun who smiled at him, mouthing a ‘Bye! Take care!’

Kyungsoo nods slightly, thinking that he needs a treat for himself.

-

Kyungsoo sighs over his plate of waffles and cup of Americano. His phone is ringing and the caller ID says it’s no other than his best (although that is definitely debatable most of the time) friend, Kim Jongdae. It’s not that he hates answering calls from said best friend. Okay, maybe he does, sometimes, because calls from Jongdae means he either burned the house or something worse.

He just wants to fucking eat his well-deserved, too expensive meal in peace.

“What the fuck is it this time, Kim Jongdae. It better be important or you’ll never see daylight ever again.” Kyungsoo says as he answers his phone, tone too sweet for his sentence.

“ _Kyungsoo, I think I fucked up. Big time_.” Jongdae replies. Kyungsoo doesn’t like the sound of that.

“When did you not?” Kyungsoo asks. He sips a little of his coffee, just to calm him with its warmth. Outside the café, people were busy walking, trying to overtake the one in front of them. Horns are blazing in different rhythms on the road. It’s a typical day in their part of the city, if you ask Kyungsoo.

“ _Kyungsoo. It’s serious_.” Jongdae reasons, but that isn’t enough for Kyungsoo.

“Will you die?” Kyungsoo asks. There was a pause from Jongdae.

“ _Probably_.” Jongdae sighs. Kyungsoo can picture his best friend fidgeting and biting his bottom lip worriedly. It’s been a habit of Jongdae’s for as long as he remembers.

“Good.” Kyungsoo replies.

“ _Soo. Please come home._ ” Jongdae pleads. Jongdae never pleads.

“Fine. I’ll be there in five.” Kyungsoo drops the call and called over the waiter.

-

“This better be good, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo calls out before he can even enter their shared apartment.  He barely opened the door when a pair of hands grabbed him. He almost screamed for his life but he saw the tell-tale scrunch of Jongdae’s eyebrows. “You scared the shit out of me, Kim Jongdae!”

“I’m sorry—I’m sorry. I just… well… you have to see this.” Jongdae says, pulling Kyungsoo to his room. Kyungsoo sees Jongdae’s priced computer open and this made him worry. Jongdae is pretty much a very intelligent hacker. He’s so good that he once opened a cold case file of the police headquarters for fun and Kyungsoo ended up accompanying his best friend in jail for a whole 48 hours until they were both proven innocent. 

So it is safe to worry whenever Jongdae and computers are mixed together in a situation.

Kyungsoo peered over the screen and sees too many zeros and too many ones.

“I don’t get it.” Kyungsoo says.

“Of course you don’t,” Jongdae puts both of his hands up as Kyungsoo murders him with his eyes. “Well, it is basically an elaborate plan of a mafia group to invade another mafia group’s territory. I figure they are in very bad terms because what they are planning is a mess.”

“And?” Kyungsoo asks impatiently, because he figured right from the start that this would get worse by the tick of the clock.

“And—I am stupid,” Jongdae glares at Kyungsoo’s slight smile.

“Everyone who knows you, knows that. But please, do go on.” Kyungsoo tells him nonchalantly, much to Jongdae’s annoyance.

“I accidentally sent it to the mafia group they are gonna attack.” Jongdae says in a rush and Kyungsoo hit his head.

“What?!” Kyungsoo crossed his arms, pacing back and forth inside the room to avoid hitting Jongdae one more time. “But how do you ‘accidentally’ send shit like that?”

“Okay, so I was gonna download new songs and then the link led me somewhere else. I got curious and…well… curiosity kills the cat or something?” Jongdae winced at his own confession.

Kyungsoo wishes he had another best friend.

“Well, we _are_ going to end up dead!” Kyungsoo screams and Jongdae covers his mouth.

“Soo, don’t scream. The neighbors will know,” Jongdae says.

After a minute of deep breathing exercise and his coffee, Kyungsoo managed to calm down. He pouts as he munched at his half-eaten waffles.

“Okay, so let me explain this further.” Jongdae starts once again.

“Oh my god, stop talking. It only gets worse,” Kyungsoo grumbles. “You’re going to kill us. I wish I had another best friend.”

“Don’t you always?” Jongdae rolls his eyes, plopping next to Kyungsoo on his bed. “Anyways, the mafia who would attack can trace us back. It says right there. I am an intruder. It is only a matter of time, really.”

“What you did would most likely end up with us being dead. WHY ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS?” Kyungsoo aggressively whispers.

“Because I trust that you can figure it out and save our asses—just—please let me finish talking? Just finish your food, okay?” Jongdae sighs.

“Yeah, like I would calm down on a situation like this. I cannot believe you,” Kyungsoo replies, seething. Jongdae winces. “We’ve never even fought anyone before.”

“Okay so, Ares sent me that intruder message and it is only a matter of time before they try and kill us for interfering with their plans.” Jongdae says warily, because Kyungsoo looks like he’ll be the first to kill him instead of the mafia group.

“Ares? You mean the mafia group that’s all over the news for fucking up the city? That Ares? Have you written your last will of testament?” Kyungsoo hisses. He’s very worried now, although he refuse to show it. Ares is the worst mafia group to anger, even if they honestly couldn’t have picked a more cliché name for their group.

“Yes, it is Ares and no, I haven’t written it…yet,” Jongdae confirms and Kyungsoo just wants to strangle his best friend.

“So what, we’re just going to wait until they knock on the door and murder us? Until they burn our apartment down? Kidnap us then torture us?” Kyungsoo groans. Jongdae pats his back, putting a piece of waffle in Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“No,” Jongdae says, smiling. Kyungsoo doesn’t like that smile. “We’ll fight.”

“Then we’ll end up in some institution or something for fighting back.” Kyungsoo whispers but Jongdae hears it perfectly.

“I know.”

“At least we get to kick their asses.”

“I know.”

-

A frantic knock from outside interrupted the quiet night. It’s been hours since Jongdae revealed everything that happened to Kyungsoo.  Jongdae gulps as he looks at Kyungsoo with wide eyes, pleading for the other man not to answer the damn door. But Kyungsoo dismissed him, much to Jongdae’s fear.

“We fight, right? That’s what you said.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are full of resolve and determination. Jongdae nods, holding on to Kyungsoo’s wrist. Kyungsoo looks at their hands then to Jongdae’s eyes.

“What? We’re on this together.” Jongdae laughs.

“Mhmm. Yes, we are.”

The door went down, revealing people pointing guns at them. Half of them wearing white uniform, while the other half are wearing the city police’s uniform.

“Put your hands up in the air!” One of the policemen shouts.

“Uhh, are you sure about that?” Jongdae asks. Kyungsoo looks over at his best friend with his ‘your sassiness won’t help us right now, you know that right?’ face reserved for Jongdae at times much like this one.

“Yes. Now, come with us peacefully and there would be no trouble.” A calm man, clad in all white, said. He looked like the leader of the people in white but Jongdae wouldn’t be so sure.

“Or else what?” Jongdae scoffs and folds his arms. Kyungsoo glares at his best friend.

“Or else…we would use some drastic measures.” The man smiled and it was goosebump-inducing.

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

The man signalled something and one of his men released a gas bomb. Kyungsoo guesses it is not poisonous since no one was wearing a gas mask. But, as the clouds of smoke reached him, he feels his throat tighten up. Kyungsoo’s vision became blurry and he reached out for Jongdae who is also having trouble breathing. Kyungsoo tried to attack, putting one of his palms on the ground but there was nothing. His strength was slowly leaving him and his ability is not working. Looking over at Jongdae, he’s probably experiencing the same exact thing.

This is it, Kyungsoo thought. Their end. Their nights of lounging around their place, watching movies and ordering pizza is over. Jongdae’s daily trips to the animal shelter to play with the dogs and cats are over. Kyungsoo’s quiet work at the city library with the daily interruptions of a certain Byun Baekhyun are over. Their simple yet comfortable lives are over.

Kyungsoo will certainly miss it.

Kyungsoo feels hands bounding him with ropes and blindfold. He hears Jongdae’s protests but it was getting softer and softer. Kyungsoo knows there are tears in his eyes. It was a good thing that he got a blindfold over his eyes—he doesn’t want Jongdae to see him helpless because he’s usually the one who Jongdae turns to when things are hard.

Kyungsoo feels that he’s being dragged into a vehicle, with guns pointed at his back. He does not fight anymore, submitting himself. There’s nothing that he can do anymore, anyway. He hears Jongdae’s whimpers beside him, somehow a tiny relief conquered his heart. The vehicle starts moving and fear slowly crept back in.

“Hey, Dae,” Kyungsoo whispers. “We’re on this together. Don’t worry, I’m here.”

“Soo, I’m scared.”

“I am, too. But whatever happens, just know that you’re the best friend I could ever have.” Kyungsoo says.

“Who knew that life-threatening situations can make you a sap?” Jongdae chuckles softly and if Kyungsoo wasn’t tied up, he might have punched Jongdae on the face.

The vehicle suddenly came into a halt, pushing both Jongdae and Kyungsoo forward. They hear worried whispers among the people guarding them.

“What was that?” Jongdae asks.

“I don’t know, but it seems like trouble. I just hope whatever it is helps us to get out of here.”

-

A warm smile.

An illusion of a huge blockade of traffic made the black van stop on its tracks, just as expected.

“Very impressive, boss.” A tall, lanky guy with bright-red hair and too-much-teeth smile says, putting his hands on his hips and nodding at the van. He pulls out a silver gun decorated with citrine lines that the guy calls ‘Phoenix’. One of his friends often snorts at the guy, saying that naming his weapon is lame.

“You’re boosting up his ego, Yeol.” Another man, much shorter than the first, laughs. His cat-like eyes crinkling into crescents, dagger being tossed in mid-air and back to his palms. His weapon glints with the light from the moon. The hilt glowed beautifully, showing off its aquamarine color.

“Maybe I need some of that sometimes, too, hyung.” Their boss pouts, dragging his bright pink shoes on the pavement to check the vehicles out. No one noticed them yet since the illusion he put up also hides their presence. A cloud of black smoke appears, then.

“No particular suspicious activity outside the area. We’re good to go.” A boy reports to the boss, a nervous glint in his eyes yet a confident stance. To anyone looking right into his eyes could tell he’s younger than anyone on that area, but would mistake him as a veteran when seen from some distance. His golden skin glowed, even with the dull moonlight illuminating his face.

“Good,” the boss grins, looking back at where his two other minions stood.

It was a funny sight, if you don’t know them, what with the boss having a pastel pink hair and yellow top. The gangly guy wears a dark blue varsity jacket with the number 61 plastered on his right chest that is a good contrast with his ruby hair, and he looks like he was from a game from the local high school and he just passed by. The boy with the big eyes surrounded by thin-framed glasses and puffy cheeks looks innocent with his blue-green turtleneck, non-ripped jeans, and a pair of clean polished shoes, but his weapon dancing on his hands cancels all that ‘innocent’ look. The guy from the black smoke is the only one that screams ‘danger’ and ‘mafia’ with a black leather jacket and silver chains hanging around his wrist and on his pants but his too-expressive eyes and earnest expressions are great contrasts.

A very unusual band of people. But they are also the band of people that other mafia groups fear.

“Should it be messy or not, Baekhyun?” turtleneck guy asks, smiling and making his squishy cheeks puff more. Their boss—Byun Baekhyun—looks at him warily.

“Are you really gonna waste that expensive top, Minseok-hyung?” red-haired guy asks, eyes wide.

“Shut up Chanyeol, we can buy another one after anyways. But hyung, look at Jongin! He looks mortified.” Baekhyun points at the youngest among them.

“Uh—I—don’t mind me, please.” Jongin says, smiling a bit and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, we can just approach them and knock them out then get Soo and Dae. But if they pull out their guns or we see our friends injured or bleeding, we go in for the kill.” Baekhyun grins before opening the lifting up his light illusions.

The reaction of the people inside was immediate. Baekhyun had to dodge a punch and a bullet after five seconds. Minseok laughs because he’s glad—this means violence which in turn serves as a combat practice. He’s been practicing hard and his workout routine is more intense than a month ago. He’s more than happy to test the results now.

Chanyeol fires his gun, aiming at anyone who came close to Baekhyun who’s clearly doing nothing but watch.

“Yah, boss, slacking off?” Chanyeol asks and he earns a laugh.

“No,” Baekhyun looks over at Jongin proudly as the younger managed to knock out three guards at once. “I just know that you three can handle them without my help. Now let me leave those to you and I’ll find Jongdae and my Kyungsoo.”

Minseok stops a pair of guards about to stop Baekhyun by freezing their bodies with ice. The other guards looked shocked.

“I guess you were not briefed who your opponents are, huh?”

“So do you prefer frozen or roasted?” Chanyeol asks with a smile.

-

Baekhyun looked at the vehicle in the middle where no one has left yet. He’s sure that the two are there, being well-guarded. One wrong move and he could end up dead instead of rescuing Kyungsoo and Jongdae. He puts on an illusion around him and approached the vehicle slowly.

The door opens, revealing five people clad in white and another one who’s annoyingly familiar to Baekhyun.

“Nice to see you again, Mr. Byun.”

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks with much venom. He knows this man. He’s one of the head scientists in The Institution that made them into this.

“Why are you so…unwelcoming? I gave you a gift remember?” The man smiles.

“I did not want it—we did not want it!” Baekhyun replies, light exploding from his palms without control.

“B-Baekhyun?” a voice called out from behind. Baekhyun could recognize that voice anywhere.

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun takes in the state of Kyungsoo, bound and pale. “What did you do to him?”

“A little taming. I used it for the first time today. I’m glad this drug worked.” The man explains vaguely, much to Baekhyun’s anger.

“You’ll pay for this.” Baekhyun says, shooting spurts of light with a wavelength that can cut through solids. The man was shocked but intrigued. Kyungsoo and Jongdae looked on with wide eyes.

The man grinned maliciously, dragging Jongdae and Kyungsoo in front of him as a shield. “I see you’ve been discovering more and more of your abilities as time passes by.”

Baekhyun halts his assault, fearing that he might hurt the two. He pants, using up much of his energy. Only two of the man’s cronies are left standing and had the nerve to engage him in close combat. The thing is, Baekhyun isn’t so good with that—he’s got an extra hour of lessons on close combat with Yixing. He now wishes he brought the healer along.

Kyungsoo cringes a bit as he watched Baekhyun getting pummelled on the ground. He was still in shock that Baekhyun is just like him and Jongdae. He can’t believe he hadn’t noticed—with all the science books that Baekhyun borrows from the library. Well, okay, Kyungsoo doesn’t spend his time reading about earth and rocks and strength just to know more about his own ability. He prefers books that tells stories from fantasies, an escape from reality, thank you very much.

Jongdae looks up at the sky and sees a faint light. The chemical they inhaled a while ago must have been wearing off. Jongdae was beyond perplexed when he sees Baekhyun. He vaguely recalls that Kyungsoo have mentioned him sometimes as the ‘annoying brat that read science books at the library’. Based on Kyungsoo’s equally bewildered expression, he doesn’t know, too, that Baekhyun is like them.

The strength on Kyungsoo’s arms are beginning to return and Kyungsoo celebrates internally. He looks over Jongdae who’s observing the sky with expectant eyes. So, he’s not alone then. Kyungsoo slowly eases his self from the rope that is wrapped around him.

Baekhyun looks over the man now and he’s holding up what he supposes is a bomb. If it was anything like what’s inside Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s system, he’ll be dead soon. He dodges a punch from one of his opponents and giving him a solid kick on the stomach. Blood trickled down Baekhyun’s chin. That bastard got a punch on Baekhyun’s face earlier. That fucker—anything but his beautiful, pretty face.

Jongdae looks over at the man and sees the gas bomb from earlier. This is it, their last chance before this asshole stops their abilities again. Jongdae wills with all his might to reach out to the clouds with his mind. Two lightning bolts went down and landed near them. The man was startled, letting go of his two captives.

“Nice one, Dae.” Kyungsoo smirks, already holding the torn ropes that were once around them both.

“What can I say but I missed doing that.” Jongdae laughs.

Kyungsoo went over the men attacking Baekhyun and gave them hell. He goes in for a few solid punches on both of them before opening the ground and putting them inside. He closes it up, leaving only the heads of the men on the surface.

Baekhyun was amused.

The man was mad and he was ready to throw the gas bomb again but Baekhyun was quicker. He pulls out his gun and shots the man on the arm that he’s holding up. The man shouts in pain, writhing on the ground and cradling his injured body part.

“You will pay for everything you’ve done.” Baekhyun says, anger seeping through. He walks towards the man who’s just laughing maniacally.

“I’d say it was worth it.”

Jongdae frowns. Electricity running through his arms, Jongdae chokes the man and electrocuting him. Baekhyun looks on in shock, as well as Kyungsoo.

“Jongdae!” Kyungsoo grabs Jongdae’s wrist so the other would stop what he was doing.

“I—” Jongdae looks at Kyungsoo, eyes saying he was surprised by his own actions. Kyungsoo wipes Jongdae’s wet cheeks. The man lay motionless, breathing shallowly.

Jongdae did not notice that he was crying. It’s like tears won’t stop flowing.

“I’m sorry, I did not meant to—I—don’t know—I don’t know.” Jongdae puts an arm around Kyungsoo and cried helplessly. They both sat on the ground and Kyungsoo soothes Jongdae with gentle pats at his back.

“What happened?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun looks over to see that the others have finally joined them.

“I know this fucker.” Minseok whispers, eyes shaking and body trembling as he looks at the man lying on the ground.

“Minseok-hyung.” Baekhyun says, afraid. The air had gotten colder and the ground started to freeze. Jongin takes a step back in fear.

“Hyung.” Chanyeol calls once more, radiating heat. He puts an arm around Minseok until the older’s curled fists loosen up.

“I don’t know why I did it. It’s like he’s done something terrible to me that anger filled my heart and I—” Jongdae says quietly.

“I understand.” Minseok replies.

“It’s okay, Jongdae,” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Exousia. You’re Exousia.” Jongdae says, looking over Baekhyun and the others who nods at the same time.

“Yep, and thanks for the alert, by the way. Ares was so mad.” Chanyeol laughs.

Jongin steps forward, looking at his older friends with a small smile. “Now that’s all done, shall we go home?”

“Yeah.” Baekhyun nods. He helps Jongdae and Kyungsoo up.

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun’s eyes. They tell so many untold stories, fulfilled promises, and relief. Baekhyun holds his gaze with a small smile. A smile that says ‘I’ve got you’.

As they hold onto Jongin, Baekhyun never let Kyungsoo’s hand go.

-

Kyungsoo stayed close next to a sleeping Jongdae as the man called Zhang Yixing heals his wounds. Baekhyun directed them to their room immediately upon arrival to their hideout. Even though Baekhyun sustained more injuries, he ordered a reluctant Yixing to heal Jongdae’s wounds first.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun also stayed, with worried eyes that has dark coloration under them. Kyungsoo figured that they are more tired than Jongdae and him combined. It was rare to see—a serious look on Baekhyun. But now, he looks like he never even smiled before.

Kyungsoo went to his own bed, feeling worn out. Baekhyun looks at him as he moves, expression finally softening. Chanyeol replaces Kyungsoo to look after Jongdae and Baekhyun made a few steps to sit beside Kyungsoo.

“You should sleep, you had a long day. Yixing will heal your wounds as you sleep. Chanyeol would take care of Jongdae, don’t worry.” Baekhyun says. Kyungsoo looks at him before settling on his bed. He doesn’t have the strength to actually aregue. After a minute or two, Kyungsoo is fast asleep.

“They have totally no idea, huh?” Chanyeol asks, a bitter taste on his lips. Yixing sighs, brushing stray strands of hair from Jongdae’s face.

“It’s all my fault.” Baekhyun replies quietly, as if he did not intend for the other two to hear his sentiments. Chanyeol and Yixing heard him perfectly anyways.

Yixing shot Baekhyun a look, “You better stop right there, Baekhyun.”

“I can’t help it, okay? I don’t even know why you made me, a good-for-nothing kind of a person, your ‘boss’. I am lame and you guys know it, ” Baekhyun curled his fists tight, “Three of us died already and I couldn’t do anything.”

“Okay, stop putting yourself down. That was never your fault, Baekhyun. It’s The Institution’s. That man and his cronies’. Look, you gave Minseok-hyung, Sehun, and I something to control our stupid abilities that are too destructive. We couldn’t have controlled it without your inventions. You also led us to this place wherein no one could find us, even if they tried. Heck, we even got our name up there in the mafia world for being their worst nightmare,” Chanyeol frowns. “There’s no one else fitting to be Exousia’s leader. I’m sure Kyungsoo and Jongdae would agree.”

A knock on the door stopped Baekhyun from answering back.

“Hyung, Sehun’s back.” Jongin announces.

“Okay. I’ll be right there.” Baekhyun stands up and followed Jongin out.

-

“Hey, hyung.” Sehun greets, a small smile on his lips.

“Hey yourself.” Baekhyun replies, plopping down on the couch and gestured for Sehun to get on with it.

“So, I went near enough to get a wind of the conversations. Pun was not intended, I’m not as lame as Junmyeon-hyung,” Sehun comments, perpetual frown back on. Sehun’s wind ability allows him to eavesdrop from a kilometre away, and this ability had been proven very useful in almost every single one of their operations. “The government is working for that man, just like we thought. And, they teamed up with Ares, too. We all know how butthurt Ares is with Exousia. We always cockblock them from doing their evil ways.”

“Those scumbags can die.” Baekhyun mutters and Minseok agrees with a nod across him.

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy to touch them now. They have this drug—a drug that can supress our abilities. It’s not yet perfect so after a short period of time, its effect would be gone.” Sehun adds, “But there’s more to it.”

“So that’s what it was.” Minseok comments, frowning.

“Where’s Junmyeon and Jongin?” Baekhyun asks.

“Preparing dinner.” Minseok answers, gesturing towards the kitchen.

“Call them. Notify Chanyeol, and Yixing too if he’s done. I’ll be at the training room.” Baekhyun says, standing up.

-

_FEBRUARY 2051_

_Twelve years ago_

_Nine year old Baekhyun screams._

_Men in white had cornered him in a dark alley. During his flee, he got separated from his best friend, Chanyeol. They were on their way home from school. Baekhyun’s mother was worried because child abduction were all around the news channels. Baekhyun shrugged off these news—what are the odds that he would become a victim, anyways?_

_And now it’s happening to him._

_His school uniform is torn, blood seeps through his pants, and tears are flowing on his cheeks._

_“I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die!” young Baekhyun pleads._

_Baekhyun shuts his eyes tightly, wishing that this was all just a bad dream._

_“Hey! What are you doing?!” a voice accused and Baekhyun opens his eyes. He sees a small boy with a huge piece of wood on his hand that he’s pointing at the man that’s been chasing Baekhyun. Just then, another tiny kid joined him with Chanyeol in tow._

_“Baekhyun!” Chanyeol cries, gangly limbs wrapping around Baekhyun._

_“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sobs against Chanyeol’s chest. He can’t think of another time that he’s been happier Chanyeol is there._

_“Ahh!” the boy from earlier yelled as he’s being dragged away. Baekhyun and Chanyeol let go of each other in an instant._

_“Kyungsoo!” the boy that was with Chanyeol earlier jumped at the man and bit his arms in a futile attempt to save Kyungsoo. Chanyeol ran and punched the man continuously at his other arm. Baekhyun, as soon as he got back to his senses, joined them and kicked the man on the balls._

_Kyungsoo, the small boy with too-wide eyes and the pinkest lips Baekhyun had ever seen aside from his own, broke free. He sends a—very scary, in Baekhyun’s opinion—death glare at the man. Their victory was short-lived, however, because the man appeared to have companions._

_“Oh no.” Chanyeol’s full-on weeping, holding on to Baekhyun like he is smaller._

_“Jongdae, Jongdae, shh…stop crying. I’m here for you. We’ll fight them off, I’ll protect you!” Kyungsoo tells the other guy, Jongdae, who’s hidden at Kyungsoo’s back, crying._

_They did try to fight but it was a lost battle. They were just children after all, and now they are being transported into a facility that will change them and their lives forever._

-

“Shit.” Chanyeol mutters, frowning as he looks down and ruffles his own hair in frustration.

“Took the word right out of my mouth,” Sehun says. “They were successful in doing that to Kyungsoo-hyung and Jongdae-hyung. I’m afraid it’s only a matter of time before they could find a way to control us.”

“We have to stop them.” Jongin looks at the others. They all have the same sentiment as him.

“But first, we need a plan. Junmyeon-hyung, I expect an overview on our plans of action by tomorrow. Jongin and Sehun, scout the known hideouts of Ares for information about their movements. Minseok-hyung, I’m handing Jongdae and Kyungsoo to you and Yixing for their trainings. Chanyeol, you’ll have to be stuck with me. We’ll scout the perimeters of The Institution.” Baekhyun orders.

“But that’s dangerous, even for you, Baekhyun.” Yixing tells him.

“I know, but, we’ll never be able to do anything if we don’t risk it. We’re going tomorrow night. I’m sure that as of now, they are still on the lookout for us. For the time being, let’s have some dinner and some rest. We all need it.” Baekhyun directs, dismissing them.

-

“Could you bring dinner upstairs?” Junmyeon asks Baekhyun.

“Of course.” Baekhyun smiles, getting the tray of food from Junmyeon. He made his way up to Kyungsoo and Jongdae’s room. Just then, the room’s door flew open, revealing a very disoriented Jongdae. Chanyeol lights up and called out for Jongdae to join them on the dinner table. Baekhyun smiled at Jongdae before letting him pass by him down the stairs. Chanyeol was all over Jongdae instantly and introduces everyone. Jongdae looks freaked out, and Baekhyun won’t blame him. Baekhyun continues his way to the room and carefully knocks but no one answers.

“B-Baekhyun?” Kyungsoo groans as he tries to get up from his very comfortable bed before plopping right back.

“Oh, good, you’re awake,” Baekhyun’s smile is soft, but his eyes are lined with worry and stress. He placed the tray of food on the bedside table. He helps Kyungsoo get up a bit by placing a stack of soft pillows on Kyungsoo’s back. “I thought you won’t wake up today. You’ve got me worried there, Soo.”

“I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo says and he looks down on his fingers.

“Mmm, don’t stress about it, Soo. It’s not good for you.” Baekhyun reaches out to flatten Kyungsoo’s scrunched forehead. “How do you like your new room? Jongdae’s already awake and he’s eating dinner downstairs with the others.”

“It’s…homey. I like it.” Baekhyun smiles at that.

“How are you feeling?” Baekhyun asks him, sitting by Kyungsoo’s bedside. “I guess you’re still out of it. You haven’t kicked me out yet.”

They both laughed softly at that.

“I guess I don’t have the heart to do so, after everything,” Kyungsoo admits. “I still haven’t properly thanked you for saving our asses.”

“It’s not a big deal. Besides I liked being your knight in shining armour or something.” Baekhyun jokes and Kyungsoo gave him a half-hearted glare.

“Now, you’re just pushing it. You may have saved us but I’m still close to kicking you out.” Kyungsoo tells him and Baekhyun laughs.

“You wound me, Do Kyungsoo,” Baekhyun sighs, gesturing for Kyungsoo to move. “Scoot over.”

“What are you doing?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I’m just gonna close my eyes for five minutes then feed you. Now, scoot over.” Baekhyun lies down and drapes his arms over Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo looks over Baekhyun who have his eyes closed.

“I’m not moving Soo. I couldn’t sleep well these past few days because of everything so just let me have this five minutes,” Baekhyun opens his eyes slightly. “Please.”

“Fine. But no funny business.” Kyungsoo relents and closed his eyes too.

“I missed you, Soo. Don’t leave me again.” Baekhyun whispers after a while.

“What do you mean? We see each other every single day at the library.” Kyungsoo asks but Baekhyun just slipped into dreamland.

Kyungsoo waited for some time before getting up carefully, so as not to wake Baekhyun up. It was a bit tricky since Baekhyun had him in his arms. When he was out of the bed, he looks at Baekhyun. The guy looks so peaceful, so unlike the oversized, perpetually over-excited puppy he had met months. He figures, he really doesn’t know who this man is, but he wants to. Kyungsoo notices the dark patch of skin under Baekhyun’s eyes, and scars all over his arm that were once covered by his too bright jackets and sweaters.

Kyungsoo covers Baekhyun with his blanket and caressed the other’s pink hair.

“Sleep well.” Kyungsoo whispers before going out of the room with his dinner. He might as well meet the others who saved his and Jongdae’s asses. Besides, Baekhyun looks like he needs all the sleep he could get.

-

_MARCH 2057_

_Six years ago_

_“Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo who looks past him, like Kyungsoo doesn’t see him._

_“What…what happened to him?” Jongdae asks worriedly._

_Chanyeol lets out a strained laughter, “That’s not funny, Soo.”_

_Jongdae knocks on the door, frantic and loud, “What the fuck did you do?! YOU ASSHOLES WOULD PAY FOR THIS SOMEDAY!”_

_“Jongdae.” Baekhyun holds Jongdae’s wrist before embracing the other boy._

_“We’ll get out of here, someday. And we’ll make them pay.” A boy, older than the four of them, says from the corner of the room. His name is Lu Han and he’s always with this guy named Kim Minseok._

_There are twelve of them. Twelve children being experimented on, for what—no one knows. What they only know is that they are stuck here, inside a white room with twelve white beds, until they find a way out._

_Chanyeol rests his head on Kyungsoo’s lap. Kyungsoo did not even flinch at the contact, making Chanyeol silently cry._

_Baekhyun looks at them with sad, sad eyes._

-

Jongdae is upset about the whole incident, even though Kyungsoo kept telling him that it was okay. There was something—a spark—inside him that tells him that the man was someone who did bad things to him. He can’t explain it that much but he’s pretty much sure that the man has something to do with five years ago where he and Kyungsoo wakes up on two separate beds inside an orphanage’s clinic. The two best of friends woke up with a huge chunk of their memories gone. They questioned the orphanage owner about it but after a beating, they did not dare ask about it again.

“I can practically hear you thinking.” Jongdae looks over the tall guy with a bright red hair who quickly introduced himself as Chanyeol as soon as he stepped foot on the dining area. He was smiling down at Jongdae and it seems to lift Jongdae’s mood and forget what happened earlier a bit.

Jongdae looks around. The hideout is very secluded, with the addition of Baekhyun’s illusion, and very comfortable at that. There are couches in what Jongdae assumes is the living room. Chandeliers hang on the ceiling and instead of diamonds, it is made of ice. There is a fireplace on one side and a huge ass indoor pool on the other. There are a few steps and there is the kitchen that’s connected to the dining hall wherein food is on display. It smells good and Jongdae is suddenly hungry. Beside the fireplace, there is a spiral staircase that leads to their bedrooms.

“Your place is nice,” Jongdae says. Chanyeol’s smile grew impossibly wider.

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Chanyeol says. He introduces everyone to Jongdae in a very descriptive manner which earned him a messy hair from a little tornado caused by Oh Sehun.

The meal was great but Jongdae kept on thinking about what happened earlier and Chanyeol sees right through him.

“Wanna get out and have some of the fresh air outside? Baekhyun’s illusion covers a huge garden which Yixing and Junmyeon maintains. It’s lovely and I’m sure you’ll like it.” Chanyeol offers and Jongdae agreed eagerly.

As soon as they reach the garden, the cold air hits Jongdae’s face pleasantly. He hums in contentment and Chanyeol chuckles.

“What?” Jongdae asks, clearly offended.

“Nothing!” Chanyeol says with his hands up in the air in surrender.

After a moment of silence as they sat on the grass and stared at the vast sky above them, Jongdae sighs.

“Am I a bad person, Chanyeol?” Jongdae asks.

“If this is about what happened earlier, no. You’re not. And you’ll never be a bad person.” Chanyeol tells him like it’s a scientific and proven fact.

“But I—I almost killed someone.”

“Out of instinct, Dae. In fact, I almost did the same, you know? After all that monster did to us—he’s lucky he’s still alive.” Chanyeol’s face showed a flash of anger.

“Why? What did he do? I’m sure there’s something he did to me but I don’t even know what.” Jongdae frowns.

“He did this to me.” Chanyeol opens his palms and produced a ball of flame. Jongdae stares.

“Fire… like the phoenix in my dreams.”

Chanyeol choked and looked at Jongdae before he cried, loud and ugly. Jongdae was beyond surprised but he hugged Chanyeol, anyways. And it feels right, like he’d been doing this for a long time.

-

“Well, his plan is stupid. He’s just putting himself in great danger. I don’t even know why Chanyeol readily agrees that they should do it. Do they want to die so bad?” Kyungsoo scowls.

“If I don’t know any better it seems like you’re concerned about the wellbeing of a certain Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae comments. Kyungsoo glares at him as Minseok looks on, amused.

The television is turned on as white noise in the living room as they rest their sore muscles from all the training they had earlier during the day.

_Good evening, folks! On August 24, 2063, a total solar eclipse would be visible in the skies of South Korea that will last for about two hours._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy~ I hope you liked it! 
> 
> (also, I'm shamelessly plugging my chaptered BaekSoo fic called 'Covered in Stars'. You can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11573511/chapters/26005140)
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
